ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Surge of Excitement: Part 1
Plot Ben, Rook and Ester are confronting Vulkanus in the hotspot. (Vulkanus): Ugh! Why do you always follow me around! (Ester): You are attacking my home! (Ben): Alright Omnitrix! Gemmie someone good! Ben transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! Swampfire shoots fire balls at Vulkanus who is unaffected. (Rook): Perhaps a diffrent alien would do better against our current foe. (Swampfire): Or, Ultimate Swampfire! Swampfire slaps the Omnitrix trying to go Ultimate but it fails not having an Evolutionary Function. (Rook): Ben, you have been trying to go Ultimate ever since Albedo resurfaced. (Swampfire): I miss my Ultimates! Swampfire transforms. (Bloxx): Bloxx! Alright Vulkanus, I'll agree to stop following you around! Once you stop causing trouble! (Vulkanus): No deal! Vulkanus sends some Pickaxe Aliens at them as he escapes. (Bloxx): Aw man. Bloxx times out. (Ben): Next time, Vulkanus. Next time. Later at Gwen and Kevin's College. (Ben): So you're finally coming back? (Kevin): You bet. (Ben): Awesome. We're a team again! (Kevin): I'll be a part-time. I still have a job. (Gwen): I'll be here for you. (Ben): Yes! Meanwhile on Galvan Mark II (Azmuth, building something): And I add the time curcuit into the Internal Yaz Transmitter? What is this?! Professor Paradox teleports in. (Paradox): Technology from the year 8,000,000,000. (Azmuth): I am argubly the smartest being in 5 galaxies! But this still makes no sense! How am I going to get a Yaz Transmitter?!! They don't exist! (Paradox): Yet. Paradox hands him a green piece of metal. (Azmuth): It is complete. (Paradox): Good. Because Ben will be needing it in oh...8 minutes. Bye for now, Azmuth. Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin teleport in. (Gwen): Jeez! Can't you give us a warning? (Azmuth): Not at the moment, no. Ben, let me have the Omnitrix. (Ben): Oh no! Is this because I keep using it to cheat on homework? (Azmuth): No. However I would stop that. Azmuth hands him a new Omnitrix. (Kevin): It looks the same. (Rook): I agree. What is so new about this one? (Azmuth): Professor Paradox has insisted I add an Evolutionary Function to it. This is the new Ultimatrix. (Ben): Awesome! (Azmuth): Don't make me regret this, Tennyson. Everyone except Azmuth teleport to Earth. (Ben): We're back! Then Rook's Plumber Badge beeps. (Plumber): Blonko! Come in! Blonko! We need you at HQ *blasts* now! (Rook): We must go! (Ben): Except I can get there quicker! Ben transforms. (NRG): Maybe, I should learn how to use this new Ultimatrix. (Kevin): No time! NRG opens his suit top and his true form flies off with Kevin's car in pursuit. When Kevin's car arrives at Max's Plumbing they get out and go down the secret elevator where Ben is Diamondhead blocking shots from a Surgosapian. (Surgosapian): Tennyson. You won't stop me this time! (Diamondhead): This time? (Surgosapian): Do you not remember, fool! I am Surge! Surge grabs Diamondhead with an electrcal fist and throws him Ben times out. (Ben): Surge?!! Flashback (Young Ben): You think you got what it takes to stop me? Well your wrong Surge. Lame name by the way. (Surge): Foolish Terrian Child! Surge tries to blast Young Ben who transforms into Four Arms and leaps into the air punching him. (Four Arms): I am no ordanary child, bub. I'm Ben 10! And don't forget it! Flashback end. (Ben) Surge? Ben gets up. (Ben): Surge! Ben transforms. (Wildmutt): Rahhhhh! Ben goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Ultimate Wildmutt! Oh yeah! Ultimate Wildmutt pounces on top of Surge. (Surge): Get off! Surge's body electrocutes Ultimate Wildmutt. (Ultimate Wildmutt): Yow! Ultimate Wild devolves and reverts. (Kevin): Hey! Kevin absorbs the ground now in metal form charges at Surge. (Surge): Not smart, Levin. Surge electrocutes Kevin. (Gwen): Kevin! (Rook): Kevin-Dude! (Surge): He is dead! TO BE CONTINUED Major Events *First episode! *Swampfire, Bloxx, NRG, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt. reappear. Characters *Ben *Rook *Ester *Gwen *Kevin(deceased?) Villains *Surge *Vulkanus *Pickaxe Aliens Aliens Used By 17 year old Ben *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Bloxx (first reappearance) *NRG (first reappearance; true form) *Diamondhead (first reapparance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance; cameo) *Ultimate Wildmutt (first reappearance) By 11 year old Ben *Four Arms (first reappearance) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres